<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rainbow sherbet &amp; Carol by milichondria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676963">rainbow sherbet &amp; Carol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milichondria/pseuds/milichondria'>milichondria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my seongjoong lesbian au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, OH I MADE A PLAYLIST TOO, and lesbians wow, hongjoong and jongho are photographers, hongjoong seonghwa san and wooyoung are girls, is this a genderbend au i dont think it is but whatever, its a good 5 hours long, mingi and wooyoung are fashion designers, remember the candle, rest are male, seonghwa yeosang san are ballet dancers, slight crack lol what did u expect, this is supposed to be a series, yungi not together yet but they will be, yunho model I MEAN THOSE LEGS Y'ALL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milichondria/pseuds/milichondria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong is out in the streets, where she chances upon a girl too beautiful for words, let alone her camera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my seongjoong lesbian au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the streets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i listened to these <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1pAotZcgF6Jt7fDyCEYrud?si=56dc7579b39f4af8">songs</a> while writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And that is a wrap!"</p><p>"Thank you for your efforts!” the idols stood up and began retreating to the dressing room. I set my camera down next to the screen and stretched upwards, tired from crouching to photograph the group. I asked the tech person to shuffle through all the captures, sorting mentally as to which could make the magazine. I could tell it was a successful shoot because even the trial shots were immaculate. The fans are going to eat up this shoot. I am definitely keeping some candids for personal fashion references. After all, the stylists were Nara and Cheri. I had been dying to meet them in person ever since I found their Instagram page, and even more so when I got to know they are both queer. So yes, an enjoyable session with good models and brilliant designers.</p><p>Jongho came over with two tripods in one hand and my camera in the other. Damn, that guy has strong arms, perfect for a photographer.</p><p>"Noona! Its been a while since any shoot was this good."</p><p>"Tell me about it. My arms are not as strong as yours. And did you even see me on the ground to get that one really tall member look EVEN taller?"</p><p>"Just say you had fun already."</p><p>"Never. And start packing up, we better get moving before it hits rush hour."</p><p>I chose the shots I thought were best, sent them to the printing department and the stylists too. Jongho came back with his backpack on his shoulders and handed me mine. I let out an oof, having forgotten I had packed extra lenses today in case anything happened and I was not professional. Cannot risk that in front of my favourite fashion icons.</p><p>It was still evening, though that was not apparent because of the rain. We donned our rain gear, protecting our oh-so-precious equipment. It wasn't even that late, and I was not exhausted yet. Looking around me as I walked, I saw what I loved the most - the streets of Seoul. Before I was accepted at the magazine two years ago, I used to be out on the streets during uni, camera in hand, capturing commuters mid-stride on the zebra crossing. I absolutely revelled in the feeling of pulling up my hood and just roam about. I remember a few people who were regularly passing through my prime spots. The most memorable one was a tall boy called Mingi with endless eccentric outfits. This one time he was rushing along in a red plaid jacket with sleeves that made no sense. When I asked him about it, I got to know that it was an old shirt that had ripped along one of the sleeve seams and he simply couldn't let it go. Undoubtedly my favourite to catch with my camera and periodic enough to be befriended.</p><p>Let's see if I still had it in me to return to the turf, albeit shortly. I motioned Jongho to wait under a shelter. Extracting my DSLR, choosing a lens to pair and getting out a rain cover, I handed the rest of the luggage to Jongho.</p><p>"Be a dear and drop this off at my place."</p><p>"But noona I live in the opposite direction!"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"What are you up to?"</p><p>"Street photography."</p><p>"I see. All right, I'll do it."</p><p>"Thank you, dear."</p><p>"But be careful. Don't get distracted in the middle of the street and get run over."</p><p>"Of course. Now get going or you will miss your ride and Yeosang goes crazy."</p><p>I drew up my hood, fastening it tight and we parted ways after a hug. I snapped Jongho retreating in the rain, back facing me. Looking around, I spotted a bus stop that probably wasn't there before, or was it? My memory is faltering. My shutter went off, taking in the lone commuter waiting for a bus. I wondered if they would pose for me. Well, I won't know till I ask. I crossed the distance and began taking shots through the glass and the water droplets on it, accentuated by the traffic lights reflecting in them. The person got startled at the shutter sounds. Their hood fell off to reveal bright blue hair. Oh, I would love to have them pose for me.</p><p>"Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you."</p><p>"No, it's okay, I didn't expect to hear a camera between two songs."</p><p>"If you don't mind, may I photograph you?"</p><p>"Sure. At least you asked me first hand, unlike a few others who straight up shoved a lens in my face."</p><p>"I am sorry that happened to you. Some photographers are really rude. You can do whatever you want. Don't mind me."</p><p>I looked through the viewfinder, and they were leaning a bit too much to the front.</p><p>"May I ask you to lean a bit back and look to your left?"</p><p>"Okay. Like this?"</p><p>"Yes, that's it. Hold it."</p><p>This is awkward. The rain increased its vigour.</p><p>"Can I have your name?"</p><p>"It's Yunho. What's yours?"</p><p>"Hongjoong." His eyes widened slightly. Does he know me? My name is not that common.</p><p>"That's a pretty name."</p><p>"Mm, you think so?"</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>Was that flirting?</p><p>"So Yunho-nim, what do you do?" Oh god, I'm acting like my studio photographer persona. (<em>Please don't take offence, please don't take offence.)</em></p><p>"Model graduated from the university nearby."</p><p>Wait, that's were Mingi used to study.</p><p>"Do you happen to know one Song Mingi?"</p><p>He blushed, all red cheeks against the blue hair. A beautiful sight my camera didn't miss.</p><p>"Oh, you DO." He wasn't flirting earlier then.</p><p>"Hongjoong-nim, stop teasing me! We just met."</p><p>"I said nothing."</p><p>I took a seat and turned to Yunho.</p><p>“How's he been?”</p><p>“Good. He got an internship with a good fashion company and took off from there.”</p><p>“I had a feeling he was gonna be a brilliant fashion designer. I mean, that one redshirt he made into a jacket or some weird hybrid was WILD.”</p><p>“I know, I almost threw it out myself.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"So does he like you back?"</p><p>"I-I don't know. He's my best friend."</p><p>"Ah, the worst scenario."</p><p>"He was rather infatuated with you previously."</p><p>"I'll have you know I'm not straight and haven't met him for almost 2 years."</p><p>"I know, he's over it."</p><p>"You care a lot about him huh. Come out to him for starters if you haven't yet."</p><p>"I'll try. Thank you for giving me courage."</p><p>"You got this! Fighting!"</p><p>The bus arrived and he was on the steps.</p><p>"Just turn back. One last picture."</p><p>After the bus pulled away, I sat there for a while, going through the gallery. I thought about how I had impacted two lives of which I wasn't even part.</p><p>Brushing off the mood, I sallied forth into the growing thong. I was back in my element, strong as before. Roughly an hour later, I was crossing at a huge intersection to get to my favourite spot. The rain had reduced to drizzling, so I let my hair free, red bob bopping to my steps. Then it happened.</p><p>A girl was waiting at the opposite side of the strip parallel to mine. She was absolutely gorgeous with long black hair brushing the mid-back. Her features, good goddesses! My lesbian heart immediately perked up in puppy attention. I absolutely had to get a picture. I quickly walked forward, desperate to not miss the window of opportunity.</p><p>Maintaining distance, I fell into a crouch, head tilted to get the correct angle. She had earphones in, not noticing me. The crowd had halted around me and was pointing phones to the sky. I managed to get a shot between two people, their presence shadowing the side of the frame. The next second, she was gone in the multitude.</p><p>I checked my camera, hoping for a decent shot. I was not ready for the masterpiece in my hand. The girl was standing in a puddle, boots reflected. A red raincoat was thrown over her knee-length dress and her calves were glistening. The setting sun was kissing her face, there was a rainbow-like halo around her angelic head. Looking up, I realised that it was actually there in the sky. The crowd must have spotted it earlier. But the shocking thing, she was looking straight at the fucking lens. She was giving me a chilling stare personally, as if saying 'I know what you are doing, photographing my beauty secretly but I'll let it slide'.</p><p>Looks like I still could get the perfect timing. I was in a daze, stumbling back to my apartment. Somewhere along the way, Jongho was back at my side.</p><p>I slurred, "Oh Jongho, it's you. Hello."</p><p>"Noona? Are you drunk?"</p><p>"Nooo. I have been blessed by the goddess."</p><p>"You are definitely drunk."</p><p>I was cradling my camera as if holding on to the picture. I extended it towards him.</p><p>"Look for yourself."</p><p>After a minute or so, he spoke again. "Noona this is incredible. How did you do it?"</p><p>"I have no fucking idea."</p><p>Finally reaching my apartment, I removed my rain stuff and flopped down hard on my bed. Then it struck me.</p><p>"WAIT Jongho? I had asked you to leave!"</p><p>"After dropping off your lenses, I decided to try my hand at street photography too. And I wanted to make sure no one gave you trouble."</p><p>"What about Yeosang?"</p><p>"He agreed to it. And I didn't have to worry, you took to the roads like fish to water."</p><p>"Aren't you the sweetest thing ever?" I pinched his cheeks.</p><p>"Stoooop."</p><p>"So did you like it?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was fun. I got a few good captures."</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>He handed me his device. Shifting back and forth, I spotted a familiar image.</p><p>"Why am I here?" I was crouching down, red bob flaring against the dull background. My rain gear has the words 'Now you gonna take me there' painted in white. I had reformed it with waterproof paint.</p><p>"I thought you will like it."</p><p>"I'm just surprised that it came out good."</p><p>Shuffling through the gallery, I saw a vertical photo. Looking closely, I noted he had shot people walking reflected in water but vertically. I whistled. Impressive.</p><p>"This one is definitely the best. It’s been a long time since we went crazy like in uni. How about doing it again as a duo?"</p><p>"Sure.”</p><p>I began transferring today's data into my laptop.</p><p>Jongho left soon, back to his boyfriend.</p><p>We kept going out for weeks, me in the hope to meet that girl. I never found her again.</p><p>Then one of my seniors reached out for me to participate in an exhibition with my original works. She was pushed to the back of my mind.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the gallery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Months later </strong>
</p>
<p>It was finally the day of the exhibition and I was extremely nervous. People soon started pouring in. I was standing by my favourite picture (you know which one), having just entertained a bunch of people. Leaning on the wall, I gazed around, (W<em>ill Jongho come by from his section?) </em>when I spotted a blond girl in the distance. She was admiring a frame and I was admiring her. <em>(I want her to come look at my pics.)</em> She turned around and our eyes met. It was Her. That one girl. <em>(Blond really suits her.)</em> I panicked and looked away. <em>(Why did I look away? She doesn’t know me.)</em> I glanced at her discreetly and she looked amused. I kept an eye on her, even when I had guests. She kept tiptoeing in my peripheral vision. <br/>It was evening now and I was tired when I heard a rich deep voice. "That's me isn't it?"</p>
<p>I facepalmed mentally. How could I have forgotten that the picture was on full display? Of course, she must have noticed!</p>
<p>I turned around and she was up close. (<em>Just kill me already.)</em></p>
<p>"Y-Yes, my apologies for exhibiting the picture without consent."</p>
<p>"I could sue you-”</p>
<p>"T-There is no need for such extreme measures, we talk this out! I just thought you were beautiful and I absolutely had to get a candid- " I clapped a hand over my mouth, <em>what have I done!?</em></p>
<p>"Oh is that the case? You should have let me complete, would have saved yourself the embarrassment. I could sue you but I won't because you didn’t have any bad intention, did you, Miss?"</p>
<p>"Miss Hongjoong."</p>
<p>“How about we start over?" She extended her hand, "Hello, my name is Park Seonghwa, a ballerina currently performing with the Performing Arts Academy. Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"Likewise. I'm Kim Hongjoong, a photographer at the JIST magazine.” I shook her hand in the most professional handshake I could muster. I will not comment on whether her hand was soft or not. I WILL NOT. (I could spend hours photographing just her hands. Or sketching.)</p>
<p>“Would you like to accompany me? I would like to know the thought process behind each of your pieces.”</p>
<p>“Much of my works go hand-in-hand with an explanation.” (<em>I like the way she talks.)</em></p>
<p>I lead her up to the far end of my exhibit. “Let’s start, shall we?”</p>
<p>Seonghwa paid attention to the frames and I to her. After all, these were my babies, collected through an arsenal of methods. And one is always anxious to impress someone you are interested in.</p>
<p>“Hongjoong-ssi, care to profess the meaning of this one?” It was the picture of a scented candle. It was encased in a pretty metal case of bluish-white and faint gold. A flame sat alight in a pool of melted wax, focused on spreading its warm tones. </p>
<p>“Ah, this! I had bought it for improving my sleep. The walnut and vanilla scent was absolutely wonderful. It smelled so good, I took a pic. I still have it sitting in my plant pot. ”</p>
<p>“That’s quite a story. So you took a picture because it smelled good?”</p>
<p>“If I hadn’t, I would have ended up tasting it.”</p>
<p>“….. What?”</p>
<p>“Listen, sometimes, you just really wanna lick a scented candle. And I was half delirious in my effort to sleep.” </p>
<p>She had been smiling, which that looked borderline painful, and now that smile slowly evolved into loud laughter.</p>
<p>“Moving on…”</p>
<p>“What about this one?”</p>
<p>“The infamous shorts! I had bought a new phone and wanted to test the camera. My clothes just happened to be drying on the twine. I had posted them on my Instagram, with the caption ‘<span class="u">The shorts season is back, and my shorts are shorter than before’</span> and they blew up.”</p>
<p>And there she went off again, laughing full of mirth. I am so gay.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>No signs of stopping.</p>
<p>I bit my cheek, worried. <em>(Shit did I scare her off with my weirdness?) </em>“..<em>.</em>I’m not this weird, at least not all the time.”</p>
<p>She calmed down from her laugh bout. “I’ve been there. Tried to use my phone camera behind the stage, but the results are never as good as this one.”</p>
<p>“Who knows, I could offer you a MasterClass someday.”</p>
<p>Noticing that we had gone astray whilst talking, I suggested, “But before, let’s go on to my friend Jongho’s section. It’s just a few turns away.”</p>
<p>“Hold on. Jongho as in Choi Jongho? Yeosang’s boyfriend Choi Jongho?”</p>
<p>"Yeah him.”</p>
<p>Hold on, she knows them? “You know Kang Yeosang?!” <em>(That makes sense he is in the Academy show too. Why didn’t he introduce us before?)</em></p>
<p>"NOONA I'M RIGHT HERE." He indeed was right there, standing in his cute rage. It looks like I get tunnel vision around Seonghwa. Interesting.</p>
<p>"I take you are friends from the show."</p>
<p>Seonghwa spoke, gesturing to the girl with a white streak in her black hair beside Yeosang, "Yes, we're here along with another co-dancer."</p>
<p>"Seonghwa noona! There you are."</p>
<p>Said girl waved him over, "This is Choi San and she’s performing along with us."</p>
<p>"Pleased to meet you. Now Noona, have you met Yeosang's boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. Hongjoong-ssi was just about to lead me to him."</p>
<p>San dragged her away, leaving Yeosang behind. My eyes lingered on Seonghwa who looked clueless. Seriously, her bouncing curls added to the cuteness.</p>
<p>She managed to address me once before disappearing, “You really are as nice as you look. It’s been a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>"Why didn't you introduce me to her before?!" I whined at Yeosang once she was out of earshot.</p>
<p>"Chill noona. I got to know her only during this showcase. Anyway, San, Jongho and me are setting you both up."</p>
<p>"Jongho must have showed you the picture."</p>
<p>"Of course.”</p>
<p>“Now that I think about it, this is oddly similar to that movie Carol.”</p>
<p>"Good to know your brain does get enough exercise.”</p>
<p>"Huh, my bob is similar to that of Therese, albeit red. Wait. IS THAT WHY SEONGHWA DYED HER HAIR?"</p>
<p>“No, it was required for her role. Now, do you remember that one pair of gloves you had made a while back? Those that don’t fit you anymore? Deliver them to Seonghwa. We will arrange for you to meet her afterwards. You should ask her out then."</p>
<p>“Will they fit her?”</p>
<p> “It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does. I would love to see her dance in those. And hug me after performing. And then kiss me.” I sighed in my daydreaming. “And then fuck me.”</p>
<p>He snorted, “You should focus on not entering gay panic mode at that time."</p>
<p>I put on my cocky face and pointed at myself. "This noona has asked out plenty of girls before. You can count on me!"</p>
<p>“Do you have her number?”</p>
<p>I silently handed over my phone.</p>
<p>After entering the digits, he left me for his boyfriend with a roll of his eyes. Such impudence!</p>
<p>Needless to say, the first thing I did once reaching home was to dig out the gloves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the mansion and the ice-cream parlour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had texted Seonghwa by the next day, all nervous to initiate conversation. After all, she didn’t have my number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Text this number?<br/><strong><span class="u">Yes</span></strong> | No</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hello! Is this Seonghwa? Hongjoong here from the exhibition.<br/>How do you feel about that MasterClass?</p>
<p>OOOO I’m up for it!</p>
<p>Alrighty then, I’ll deliver you a subject to photograph.<br/>See what you can do with it.</p>
<p>Sure. Looking forward to it. Here’s my address.</p>
<p>Expect a package within two days. <br/>I’ll give you a week, then I’ll come over and<br/> we can a good session outdoors.</p>
<p>Eager much?</p>
<p>???</p>
<p>Read the last part again.</p>
<p>Still don’t get it.</p>
<p>Read it slowly, out loud.</p>
<p>oh oH OH I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY</p>
<p>Whatever helps you sleep at night, hon</p>
<p>Shut up. I don’t like you.</p>
<p>Who was the one to suggest a “good session outdoors”?</p>
<p>BYE</p>
<p>
  <em>(I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE A FOOL OF MYSELF)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">A week later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I stood in front of a mansion with my camera in hand. The shutter went off under the sunlight. Sure, I had a faint inkling that Seonghwa was well off but I had not expected a fucking mansion. I notified Seonghwa I was here and a butler escorted me in at once. Surprisingly, they did not wear a suit, instead donned a blazer over jeans. Rather unique fashion choices.</p>
<p>When I entered Seonghwa’s room, she was on her bed, scrolling on her phone. The pair of gloves sat beside her, diamond bits that I had sewed onto red lace twinkling back at me.</p>
<p>She looked up, “Welcome! I hope you didn’t have trouble finding the house.”</p>
<p>I snorted, “As if I could miss this huge example of a house.”</p>
<p>“That is true.”</p>
<p>“Did not know you were so rich.”</p>
<p>“Ah no! It’s just that my father and his siblings live together with family.”</p>
<p>“Still rich. You even have a butler!”</p>
<p>She laughed, “That was my cousin.”</p>
<p>I flushed red out of embarrassment, “No wonder I thought that the butler was dressed oddly.”</p>
<p>There was silence for a while before I asked, “May I see the pictures you took?”</p>
<p>“Here.” She handed me her phone, the gallery already open.</p>
<p>The camera roll was quite extensive. “You took these in a week? That’s quite a lot.”</p>
<p>“I need a challenge to be efficient. And I had a lovely subject. Did you make them yourself?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Did they fit well? Do you like them?”</p>
<p>“I love them! They fit perfectly. They are very pretty.”</p>
<p>“Then keep them.”</p>
<p>“I can’t just take it like that.”</p>
<p>“You can. They are from a series of my attempts at sewing. This one turned out well but sadly didn’t fit me. I’m giving them to you.”</p>
<p>I could see her hesitation dwindling, so I continued, gesturing to the pictures “Besides, I can see they look good on you.”</p>
<p>She stared at me.</p>
<p>“What? I thought we already established that you are pretty.”</p>
<p>She blushed. <em>(I am one smooth fucker huh.) </em>“Stop teasing me!”</p>
<p>“Okay, onto what I’m here for. The MasterClass.”</p>
<p>“Right. Back to business.”</p>
<p>“From what I’ve seen so far, this one is the best.” It was a beautiful shot. Two hands were intertwined against a light coffee textured background. One hand wore my crimson lace glove with diamonds and the other in a plain white silk glove. The simple imagery was powerful.</p>
<p>“Care to share the thought process?”</p>
<p>“Of course. You hadn’t given any restrictions to using only your red gloves, so I took the liberty of using a pair from a previous performance.”</p>
<p>“I’m impressed. Well thought picture for a rookie. Who did you ask to model?”</p>
<p>“Sannie had come over for a sleepover.”</p>
<p>“I see. She’s like a model herself.”</p>
<p>“Wooyoung is way too happy about that.”</p>
<p>“Wooyoung?”</p>
<p>“Ah right you don’t know her yet. She’s San’s girlfriend and a fashion designer.”</p>
<p>“Must be pretty too.”</p>
<p>“Yup. “Any pointers for my pic?”</p>
<p>“You could use an extra light so that the white and the red contrast better.”</p>
<p>Looking around, I spotted a lamp on a table. “May I borrow this for now?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>I set it up facing the wall. I picked up my camera from the bed, deposited earlier. “You wear the gloves, one red and one white.”</p>
<p>She did so. Noticing the difference in our heights, I realised she would have to kneel for the correct angle. That did something to me.</p>
<p>“Um... you will have to kneel.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“For the correct angle.”</p>
<p>“Is that really why?”</p>
<p>“Yes? How else am I supposed to compensate for our height difference?”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“OH SHIT. NO, I DID NOT MEAN IT THAT WAY.”</p>
<p> “Why is it that you unintentionally keep making such jokes?”</p>
<p>“NO, I SWEAR I DID NOT MEAN IT.”</p>
<p>“Is this a habit of yours?”</p>
<p>She seems to enjoy teasing me. <em>(Noted for future reference.)</em></p>
<p>“Stop teasing me! I really have to work around the height difference in this way. It’s annoying.”</p>
<p>“You are tiny.”</p>
<p>“No need to remind me.”</p>
<p>“It’s cute.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and <strong>kneel</strong>.”</p>
<p>She finally heeded my request. I snapped a picture and showed it to her.</p>
<p>“As expected, the work of a professional is unbeatable. And here I thought took it well.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“I see why you get all defensive at times like this.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“I did not mean it like that.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“The sarcasm is good with this one.”</p>
<p>Such discussions and demonstrations continued for long into the evening. Thankfully, it was the weekend and I had no occupancies for today.</p>
<p>“By the way, this MasterClass isn’t free.”</p>
<p>“Give me your bank details then.”</p>
<p>“No, stupid. Pay me with a treat.”</p>
<p>“How about we get ice-cream? I know a good place.”</p>
<p>“It’s a date.”</p>
<p>She spluttered.</p>
<p>As we left, I spotted the cousin lounging on the sofa. I called out to them, “Thank you butler-ssi!”</p>
<p>I got Seonghwa’s sweet laughter as a reward.</p>
<p>As Seonghwa lead us to the ice-cream parlour, we came across the fated intersection.</p>
<p>“This is where we first chanced upon each other huh.”</p>
<p>“I was engrossed in this incredible song just then. I did not even notice the rainbow overhead.”</p>
<p>“Did you mean to look my way?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. I just saw that there were people pointing phones at the sky above me, but you had your camera trained at me. It- It was nice, knowing that someone paid attention to me, albeit a stranger.”</p>
<p>I sensed some background trauma. Wanting to help, I lifted my camera hanging from its strap. Making sure the flash was off, I nudged her. “Hey look at me.”</p>
<p>Just as her face lifted, I pressed the button. The shutter sound startled her out of her reprieve. “That is why a camera is my choice of weapon. I get to carve out unseen things from the dark and bring them to light.” Pulling up the last picture, I showed it to her. “And how can anyone ignore such a beautiful person?”</p>
<p>She got silent, probably not expecting such kind of words, and struggling whether to allow a new person in.</p>
<p>“T-Thank you. I needed to hear that.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Everyone needs kind words from time to time.” <em>(I dare think that helped.) </em>Wanting to reassure her, I held her hand.</p>
<p>She looked down at our hands and muttered quietly, “Thank you.” We did not let go until the parlour came up.</p>
<p>It was a quaint little cosy thing. Neon signs spelt out ice-cream and yellow lights lit up the tables. Brick walls were adorned with colourful frames. One such frame held threads carefully found around metal nails. I couldn’t get enough of the light shadowing beneath and snapped it.</p>
<p>Seonghwa led me up to the counter to order. An elderly lady greeted her.</p>
<p>“The same old, dear?”</p>
<p>“Yes. What would you like, Hongjoong?”</p>
<p>“Rainbow sherbet, please.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa chuckled, “It seems you love rainbows a lot.”</p>
<p>“Well, you could say so.”</p>
<p>“Who is this, Seonghwa? A new friend?”</p>
<p>“Yes. This is Hongjoong. She’s teaching me a few photography tricks.”</p>
<p>The lady raised an eyebrow at that. “I see.”</p>
<p>“You don’t worry about Seonghwa. She’s in good hands.”</p>
<p>“Cup or cone Hongjoong-ssi?”</p>
<p>“Cone.”</p>
<p>“Alright, you two go the seat and I’ll bring your ice-cream.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa motioned me to follow her. She chose a nice little nook with a red sofa.</p>
<p>“You seem close with the lady.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been coming here for long. She’s practically family.</p>
<p>I suddenly remembered something. “Oh! What song were you listening to at the intersection?”</p>
<p>“Wings by Phum Viphurit. It’s a lovely song.” She drew out earphones from her pocket. Connecting them and searching up the song, she shuffled closer and offered a bud. “I always have earphones at hand.”</p>
<p>It was a lovely song indeed. In midst of it, our ice-cream arrived. To my surprise, we both had the same exact same order.</p>
<p>I snorted, “<em>‘It seems you love rainbows a lot.’ </em>You’re one to talk.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>We ended up going through Phum’s entire discography and I became a fan.</p>
<p>“If I’m not wrong, Phum means a lot to you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, his music was there beside me during… dark times.”</p>
<p>“I too have such an artist- Sufjan Stevens. The guy who sang Mystery of love from Call Me By Your Name.”</p>
<p>“Ah him! I never bothered to check out his other music except the CMBYN tracks.”</p>
<p>Time flew by, winged with music and fuelled by dessert. Soon, we had to leave.</p>
<p>“You two had fun?”</p>
<p>I responded with a lilt, “Ah yes. Thank you for a lovely place for our date.”</p>
<p>The lady laughed at that. “I like you. You’re feisty.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa spoke up, “I like her too.”</p>
<p>I squirmed in shyness. Not to be outdone, I looked Seonghwa straight in the eye and said, “It looks like I have approval.”</p>
<p>She shoved me right outside and bid goodbye to the owner.</p>
<p>We stood right by the entrance, reluctant to leave the other’s company.</p>
<p>“Today was fun.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was.”</p>
<p>I spoke what was on my mind, “Second date?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please.”</p>
<p>“This time you come over to my place. I’ll text you the address.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa suddenly looked at me closely. “There’s ice-cream near your mouth.”</p>
<p>I poked my tongue out, trying to lick it off. “Gone?”</p>
<p>“Not quite.”</p>
<p>“Now?”</p>
<p>“Let me.” A cautious finger swiped near my left cheek, leaving me breathless. Seonghwa was that breath-taking up close.</p>
<p>“May I kiss you?” I could feel her breath on my cheek, cold from the ice-cream.</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>She tasted like rainbows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>